Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is the 1st episode of the Christian animated series, VeggieTales. It was initially released on December 21, 1993 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, October 1, 1997 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, February 1, 2000 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, April 16, 2002 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, April 18, 2002 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, June 18, 2002 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, June 18, 2002 on DVD. Subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Fear", it features two short stories titled Tales from the Crisper ''and ''Daniel and the Lion's Den, as well as the first Silly Song, The Water Buffalo Song. The first segment stars Junior Asparagus who lies awake at night after watching a scary Frankenstein movie, The second is a re-telling of the Biblical story, Daniel an t ☀ : Gonzo as Charles Dickens : Rizzo the Rat as himself : Kermit the Frog as Bob Cratchit : Miss Piggy as Emily Cratchit : Robin the Frog as Tiny Tim Cratchit : Statler as Jacob Marley : Waldorf as Robert Marley : Fozzie Bear as Fozziwig : Emily Bear as Ma Fozziwig : Betina Cratchit : Belinda Cratchit : Peter Cratchit : Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker : Sam the Eagle : Bean Bunny : Ghost of Christmas Past : Ghost of Christmas Present : Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come * he Lions' Den. Plot Opening Countertop In the first episode of VeggieTales, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are on the countertop of a kitchen. Bob reads a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, Arizona who is scared because she sometimes think there are monsters in her closet. Larry says he once thought the same thing, but later found out that they were actually his fluffy bunny slippers, which are only "squishy", as opposed to "scary". Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. Tales from the Crisper When Junior, after watching a scary Frankenstein movie, is afraid to go to bed, he gets help from Bob and Larry, who teach him that God is bigger than anything he might be afraid of. The Water Buffalo Song Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry comes out and sings that "everybody's got a water buffalo," but Archibald Asparagus brings the song to an abrupt end over the obvious falseness of statement. The segment ends with Larry singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," which makes Archibald so enraged, that he charges in and knocks Larry over. Daniel and the Lions' Den Daniel becomes King Darius' trusted advisor, but some jealous scallions throw Daniel into the lion's den. Daniel realizes that God's love will always protect him. Closing Countertop In the closing countertop sequence, Bob & Larry's computer, Qwerty, gives the audience a recipe for yummy meatloaf, followed by a Bible verse in which God says "So do not fear, for I am with you." -''Isaiah 41:10.'' Cast Human * Phil Vischer as Ebenezer Scrooge * Mike Nawrocki as Fred * Lisa Vischer as Belle * Gail Freeman as Clara * Lisa Vischer as Belle * Gail Freeman as Clara Phil Vischer as Young Scrooge (Adult) Anthony Hamblin as Boy #1 Fergus Brazier as Boy #2 Veggie Cast : Larry as Charles Dickens : Larry The Cucumber as himself : Bob The Tomato as Bob Cratchit : Lisa Asparagus as Emily Cratchit : Robin the Frog : Jimmy as Jacob Marley : Waldorf as Robert Marley : Jerry as Fozziwig : Emily Bear as Ma Fozziwig : Betina Cratchit : Belinda Cratchit : Peter Cratchit : Mr. Lunt and Beaker : Sam the Eagle : Bean Bunny : Ghost of Christmas Past : Ghost of Christmas Present : Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come * Trivia *In this video, Larry's voice is lower in pitch and sounds more like Bob. In later releases, Mike Nawrocki gives Larry a more higher-pitched voice. **In July of 1993, Phil Vischer, two young art school grads, and friends volunteering on weekends, produced this, the first fully computer animated direct-to-video produced in the United States. *750, 000 units were sold through Christian bookstores, mostly through the word of mouth, before the VeggieTales videos were sold at mass market stores like Target, Wal-Mart and K-Mart. *The initial advertisement for this episode featured a toaster character among the main characters. The toaster was supposed to be part of the series before being rejected due to how impossible he was to animate. *The last section of this movie conflates different Biblical stories involving the Hebrew Prophet Daniel. For example, King Nebuchadnezzar of Babylon and King Darius the Mede are combined into "King Darius of Babylon." Gallery Ep01.jpg|December 21, 1993 VHS cover Ep1-1.jpg|VeggieTales: Tales from the Crisper (December 21, 1993) 1-07.jpg|VeggieTales: Daniel and the Lions' Den (December 21, 1993) Category:Episodes Category:1993